At The End Of Her Rope
by The Voice in the Wilderness
Summary: Men... can't live with them, can't kill them.


All "InuYasha" characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and associated copyright holders. No money is being made from this fan fiction. No infringement is intended.

At The End of Her Rope

I can't believe I said that… I can't believe I said that…

I've been sitting on these well house steps for a while now and I still can't believe I said that to InuYasha. My verbal editor must be on vacation and I am so dead when he comes to get me.

If he comes to get me.

After that little bitchfest, he's liable to not talk to me ever again. I guess he can just get Kikyou to help him instead, since she's the better version of the damned Shikon Miko.

Man, I really screwed up this time. Way to go, Kagome!

"_Shard detector, is that all I am to you? After all this time, after all we've been through? You are such a damn jerk InuYasha! You know, this whole thing is ridiculous; why do I bother to find these stupid jewel fragments for you anyway? It's like they're some twisted dog treat; I sense a shard and your ass runs all over creation to get it and for what? So you can then berate me constantly about my short fallings as a miko, as an archer, as a pathetic worthless weak human that your High and Mightiness has to take time out of your quest to rescue? You know what? Keep them – here you go – and have fun becoming a full demon. I don't want to do this anymore and I don't want to hear you bitch about me another second. I'm going home!"_

"_Wha…why…why, you fucking ningen bitch! You're just going to leave your duty here? You're just going to fucking give up?"_

"_InuYasha, my dear dog-boy, I've told you a hundred times. My name is not 'bitch', it's 'Kagome'. If this so-called 'duty' was so damn important to you, maybe you should have taken better care of your 'shard detector' you dick. Oh and just so we don't break with tradition here, SIT!"_

_Slam!_

"_SIT!"_

_Crunch!_

"_SIT!"_

_Crunch!_

"_SIT!"_

_Crunch…groan…_

"_Good boy and good luck, you jerk."_

Roaring across the plain on my bike then poof! down the rabbit-hole and back to the shrine. Then after I'd cooled down a little, I realized what I'd said. I can't believe I said that! Once he peels himself out of that crater, I'm sure InuYasha's going to come here and probably kill me.

Oh good job Kagome; so I guess I better sit here, chill out and face the music. Sometimes I can only take so much frustration and abuse. Why are all the pretty ones so dumb?

…

She was so wrapped up in her self examination that Kagome never knew what hit her. She had just put her head down on her arms as she sat dejectedly on the well house steps and waited for the bottom to fall out of the world, which it did – but not in the way she thought it would.

Teenage girls are like fireworks with 1 second fuses, he thought. Breathe too hard around one and it's going to blow off one of your legs in a furious blast. He'd lived long enough around ningen to know that, but dammit, she was infuriating and she was delicious and if he didn't keep pushing her away, he was going to bury himself within her and never come out again. He couldn't do that to Kagome, she didn't deserve his mother's horrible fate. But here in the modern age, furious and on fire with rage and desire, Inuyasha figured what no one knew about wasn't going to hurt him, just this once… she was just so luscious when she was furious and he always got such a great view from his inevitable crater. InuYasha found he could take the pain for the sake of seeing Kagome's long legs make a great ass of themselves. He found he even liked the subjugation; he just had to make sure he fell at just the right angle so he didn't get his cock jammed into the dirt. InuYasha allowed himself a quick snort of laughter as he plummeted down the well's dank throat and then he was all business…

Kagome heard the slightest whisper as dust brushed across the well house floor and then her head was being pulled back painfully by her thick hair, hurling the breath from her throat in a sharp gasp. Someone else's breath fanned along her exposed throat and she quailed at the slick and evil words that dripped into her panicked ear by an oh-so-familiar voice:

"You want to give this dog a treat, little girl? I can think of lots of things I'd rather have you do than detect jewel shards, Kagome."

I can't believe he's got the nerve to try to seduce me after treating me like shit! What the hell is wrong with you, InuYasha? I thought we'd talk about my changing role in this adventure as chattel, well, that is, after the shouting stopped. Dammit, this is not how I wanted to deal with our skewed relationship! I could just scream!

He flexed his claws in her hair, pulling her firmly back against his hard shoulder. Gods, she smelled so… sweet… as his nose travelled down her craning neck, leaving goose bumps in his wake. The downy tendrils tickled and because he couldn't help himself, InuYasha blew hot breath out his nose, and down Kagome's light blouse, which billowing up, gave him a gorgeous view of her bound breasts. He thought he'd have some fun with the little bitch before he fucked her senseless on the well house steps.

Trailing a claw from her tipped-back chin to the top of her blouse, he whispered into Kagome's ear in a thick voice he hoped she would find irresistible:

"All I have to do is slice…" he drawled, licking her earlobe for emphasis.

"All I have to do is scream" came her fierce reply, " and if you don't get your fucking hands off me right now I'm going make you eat so much dirt you'll be shitting mud for a week!"

"Kagome…did you just say 'fuck'?"

My hair is released and his disconcerted and nervous laugh is like a gulp of cold air. How dare he laugh at me? Now that I can breathe again and once my heart stops galloping, we can get this chit-chat over with: right here, right now.

InuYasha, there is nothing I'd like more then for you to fuck me senseless right here on the well house steps but not if all I am to you is a stone around your neck or worse, a wayward and dependant servant you have to continuously guilt-trip into doing your bidding! If this is just going to be mindless sex, then I think you better just leave…

"If this is just mindless sex, then I think you'd better just leave. Don't let the well hit you on the ass on the way out, jerk." I said turning away from him on the step where I sat.

"Nice mouth you've got, wench. Much as I'd like to put it to better use than arguing about who's right and who's wrong here, I think I better just set you straight right here. Oh yeah, and Kagome? Could you not slam me into the dirt until we both agree we're done here?"

I _so _want to just bitch-slap you sometimes. But if I want you to listen to me, I better listen to you. It's hard to believe in the gods when certain obnoxious people are never struck dead by lightening. Let's hear your big pronouncement, InuYasha. I'm all ears.

_She's going to actually listen, not get pissy and run home this time; not that she can now anyway. Dammit, now where do I begin? Do I say, "Well, I think of you as strange little girl who is a dumbass lightening rod of bad luck, one who needs me to haul her ass out of the fire every other second?" Do I say, "Kagome, you're the first real friend I've ever had and just too good to be true?" Hell no! How about, "Kagome, like it or not we're in this damn mess until it's finished and if I claim you now, it'll just ruin your life because I've never been any good for anyone." Fuck. If this damn boner doesn't go away, I'm not going to be able to think or say anything! Think InuYasha: Kouga in a hot spring, Totosai in the bathtub… fucking wolf, wrinkled old fart…stupid fucking wolf…_

"What did you want to say to me, InuYasha? I'm waiting."

You look really uncomfortable as I watch you unfold from the step above mine and saunter over to the well's edge. When you lean against it, I see why. Enjoy the blue-balls, lover boy. Serves you right! I fold my hands under my chin and stare you down.

"You are a shard detector. Thank the gods for that, otherwise we'd be roaming the countryside forever. But did you ever stop to think what some other demons and other ningen for that matter would do to you if I claimed you? Do you really want to be spit on in every village we come across? Do you want to be raped by another to override a hanyou's useless claim on a very powerful miko? Is that what you want, girl?"

"Of course not!" I spit back at you.

"Then what do you want from me? The last woman I had the stupidity to openly love died a horrible death! You think I want to see that happen to you? Fuck Kagome, I care about you too much to condemn you like that, even if we have to fight constantly about how you think I mistreat you and not give a flying fuck about you."

"You do?"

Better just tell her all of it now, because it's too late to take it back.

" Yes, but damn if you are not the most infuriating, irritating, irresponsible, most accepting, fucking hot piece of ass I've seen in a long damn time.", InuYasha finished with a lopsided grin.

"Go ahead and use your command on me to your heart's content – at least it'll distract me from what I came here to do in the first place."

I'll just ignore that insolent baiting for now. I'm really not that angry, peeved over your lewd comment, yes. But not mad. You really do care for me, you're just are afraid to show it because you think it will ruin my life. How can I be mad at you over that? I want to smile and do a happy dance right on these stairs over your confession of love, however misguided its expression might be. But I understand now where you're coming from. I get it, I really do. Why did we have to have these stupid fights over all this? Why couldn't you just tell me?

"I love you too, you rude, callous, fuckwad of a hanyou."

"Yeah, well, whatever – just don't tell anyone on the other side of the well. Are we clear on that, missy? And where did you pick up that word? I had no idea the Shikon Miko was such a filthy girl." InuYasha's relieved voice replies.

I can't help the evil giggle that escapes when I see your eyebrows crawl into your hair in shock. I'm Kagome, I'm not anyone else. Learn to love it. I can learn to love you.

"You never asked; do you like that sort of girl?"

"Gods yes, you hot bitch! Come here to me!"

"Are we going to keep this all a secret?"

"Sure. I'll do whatever you want as long as you get down on your knees and put that filthy mouth of yours to good use."

Finally! I get what I've wanted after all these fights. I get your heart and I get hot make-up sex. I can see your efforts to be nonchalant about this, but the flush of your face, your throat gives you away. Better give my dog a treat before he explodes.

Good boy.


End file.
